The 12 Days of Hetalia!
by TheFlamingOrangePhantomhive
Summary: What happens when the nations get together for a food-themed Christmas party at Italy's? They sing cheesy Christmas songs, of course! And when Italy's hunger isn't satsified how many days of Hetalia will Germany have to go through? Probably going to be a one-shot. Cover photo isn't mine! Enjoy, even though we still have another 11 months to go for Christmas!


**Konnichiwa, anime fans of the world! I just randomly came up with this. I have no idea how...maybe half of a container of strawberry ice cream has something to do with it~ I'm sure there are others but this is MY version. I have to give a bit of credit to _Master-of-All-Time_, because she got me into writing song parodies. Go check out _A Red-Nosed Nation_, it's so funny and we wrote it together~! (To be honest and not take too much credit, she did most of the work and thought of it because she has more experience and is a better, and funnier, writer than me, but I'm just ranting now~) SHOUT OUT TO HER AND HER AWESOMENESS! ^_^ Well, this is supposed to be a song Italy started singing when he was hungry and invited everyone over for a Christmas party~ XD Each nation sings a line because they each brought a nation some food and I chose the nations based on HetaOni~ If you have no idea what HetaOni is WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GO LOOK IT UP IT'S SO SADDDDDDD! T_T Welp, enjoy~**

**DAY 1= ITALY **

**D2= GERMANY**

**D3= JAPAN**

**D4= CHINA**

**D5= BRITAIN/ENGLAND**

**D6= AMERICA**

**D7= FRANCEY-PANTS XD**

**D8= PRUSSIA**

**D9= RUSSIA**

**D10= CANADA**

**D11= SPAIN**

**D12= ROMANO/SOUTH ITALY**

* * *

><p>On the first day of Hetalia my Doitsu gave to me~ One plate of pasta for me~!<p>

On zhe second day of Hetalia mein Italy gave to me, two mugs of beer,

And one plate of pasta for me~!

On the third day of Hetaria my China gave to me, three pickled plums,

Two mugs of beer,

And one plate of pasta for me~!

On the fourth of Hetalia my Japan gave to me, Four nice warm dumplings, (ARU!)

Three pickled plums,

Two mugs of beer,

And one plate of pasta for me~!

On the fifth day of Hetalia my America gave to me, FIVE YUMMY SCONES! (*random throat clearing* ahemhemhem)

Four nice warm dumplings, (ARU!)

3 pickled plums,

Two mugs of beer,

And one plate of pasta for me~!

On the sixth day of Hetalia my Britain gave to me, six greasy burgers,

FIVE YUMMY SCONES! (*random throat clearing* ahemhemhem)

Four nice warm dumplings, (ARU!)

3 pickled plums,

Two mugs of beer,

And one plate of pasta for me~!

On zhe seventh day of 'etalia my Prussia gave to me, seven glasses of wine~,

six greasy burgers,

FIVE YUMMY SCONES! (*random throat clearing* ahemhemhem)

Four nice warm dumplings, (ARU!)

3 pickled plums,

Two mugs of beer,

And one plate of pasta for me~!

On zhe eighth day of Hetalia my France gave to me, eight awesome potatoes,

seven glasses of wine~,

six greasy burgers,

FIVE YUMMY SCONES! (*random throat clearing* ahemhemhem)

Four nice warm dumplings, (ARU!)

3 pickled plums,

Two mugs of beer,

And one plate of pasta for me~!

On the nineth day of Hetalia my Canada gave to me (who?), nine bottles of vodka~,

eight awesome potatoes,

seven glasses of wine~,

six greasy burgers,

FIVE YUMMY SCONES! (*random throat clearing* ahemhemhem)

Four nice warm dumplings, (ARU!)

3 pickled plums,

Two mugs of beer,

And one plate of pasta for me~!

On the tenth day of Hetalia my Russia gave to me, ten fluffy pancakes,

nine bottles of vodka~,

eight awesome potatoes,

seven glasses of wine~,

six greasy burgers,

FIVE YUMMY SCONES! (*random throat clearing* ahemhemhem)

Four nice warm dumplings, (ARU!)

3 pickled plums,

Two mugs of beer,

And one plate of pasta for me~!

On the eleventh day of Hetalia my Roma~ gave to me~, eleven bueno churros~

ten fluffy pancakes,

nine bottles of vodka~,

eight awesome potatoes,

seven glasses of wine~,

six greasy burgers,

FIVE YUMMY SCONES! (*random throat clearing* ahemhemhem)

Four nice warm dumplings, (ARU!)

3 pickled plums,

Two mugs of beer,

And one plate of pasta for me~!

On the twelfth day of Hetalia my Jerk-Spain gave to me, twelve juicy tomatoes,

eleven bueno churros~

ten fluffy pancakes,

nine bottles of vodka~,

eight awesome potatoes,

seven glasses of wine~,

six greasy burgers,

FIVE YUMMY SCONES! (*random throat clearing* ahemhemhem)

Four nice warm dumplings, (ARU!)

3 pickled plums,

Two mugs of beer,

ANDDD ONE PLATE OF PASTA FOR MEEEEEEE~

* * *

><p><em>...Italy then later atedrank everything mentioned. Seconds after he went to Germany._

"...GERMANY~"

"VHAT NOW?!"

"I'm hungry~ can we get something to eat?"

"Wha-?!"

"On the first day of Hetalia my Doitsu gave to me~"

"N-nein...not again...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Germany didn't just suffer twelve days of Hetalia...he suffered 12 _weeks _of Hetalia since Italy was still hungry. Poor Doitsu~! _

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo...did you like it? I hope you sing this at school, home, public, anywhere! ^_^ Please pleaseeeee review, favorite, and maybe follow? You never know if I have another idea and add on to this story even if it says it's completed~ I beg to please do at least one! I'll virtually give you the chibi version of your favorite nation~! *holds out chibis to reviewers, favers, and followers* Did you know that you can comment without being a member of this cite? Welll you CAN! Here are some explainations:<strong>

**D1: Germany (Doitsu) gave Italy pasta.**

**D2: Italy gave Germany beer.**

**D3: China gave Japan pickled plums.**

**D4: Japan gave China dumplings.**

**D5: America gave Britain/England scones that he stole from the Englishman's house so wtflip kind of gift is that?! XD**

**D6: Britain gave America hamburgers.**

**D7: Prussia gave France wine.**

**D8: France gave Prussia potatoes.**

**D9: Canada gave Russia vodka. (why?! He always forgets you _on purpose!_)**

**D10: Russia gave Canada pancakes. (Are they poison? O.O)**

**D11: Romano gave Spain churros (someone's a happy Spainard XD)**

**D12: Spain gave Romano tomatoes.**

** Thank you for reading, my sunflowers! Ciao for now~!**


End file.
